missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Phelps
|alias = Marjorie Gardner |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force Jim Phelps |profession = Operative of the IMF |expertise = High intelligence Manipulation Charisma |marital = Jim Phelps |sigothers = Love Interest: Ethan Hunt |actor = Emmanuelle Béart |firstseen = Mission: Impossible |lastseen = Mission: Impossible (1998 video game) }} Claire Phelps (April 16, 1964-1996) was an anti-villain/supporting protagonist who appeared in 1996 film Mission Impossible and his 1998 accompanying video game. She was the wife of rogue IMF director, Jim Phelps, and Ethan Hunt's first love interest and friend. Biography Early Life Little is known about Claire's early life other than her birth in France at April 16, 1964. Before 1996, she joined Jim Phelps' Impossible Mission Force and got married to him. Treason of the IMF Claire and the IMF team attempt to retrieve the CIA non-official cover list from the American embassy in Prague. They failed with Phelps getting shot, Claire killed in a car bombing, and the rest of the team except Ethan Hunt eliminated by unknown assassins and supposed tech malfunctions. After Ethan realizes "Job 314" refers to Bible verse Job 3:14, "Job" being the mole's code name, Claire arrives at the safe house, explaining she escaped the bomb after Phelps aborted the mission. Ethan arranges a meeting with Max, and warns her that the list she possesses has a tracking device. He promises to deliver the real list in return for $10 million and Job's identity. Claire assists Ethan and two other recruits, Luther Stickell and Franz Krieger, to infiltrate CIA headquarters in Langley and steal the list. After Ethan finds Phelps surprisingly, he recounts surviving the shooting, naming Eugene Kittridge as the mole. Hunt realizes Phelps is the mole, having stolen a Bible with a Gideon stamp from Chicago's Drake Hotel during a previous assignment known to Hunt's team. Ethan also suspects Krieger as the one who killed the other IMF members on the Prague job since Krieger carried a characteristic knife; however, he is unsure whether Claire was involved. Death On the TGF, Ethan calls Claire and tells her to meet him there. Claire reaches the baggage car, finds Phelps and tells him Ethan will arrive shortly. She questions the idea of killing Ethan, since they will need a fall guy, but Phelps reveals himself to be Ethan in a mask, exposing her as a co-conspirator. When the real Phelps arrives and takes the money at gunpoint, Hunt dons a pair of video glasses that relays Phelps to Kittridge, blowing Phelps' cover as the mole. Phelps threatens to kill Ethan, but shoots Claire instead when she intervenes. Heritage Ethan is later able to avenge Claire's death by killing both Phelps and Krieger. Alternate continuities Mission: Impossible (1998 video game) Claire Phelps appears in this video game, released for the Nintendo 64 in 1997, and ported to the Sony Playstation a year later in 1998. She has a better fate than the video game, she survives and ends up marrying Ethan Hunt. Characteristics Personality To be added. Abilities To be added. Relationships Jim Phelps Claire was Jim Phelps's wife, and they worked both on the same IMF team, while Jim intended to betray IMF and frame Ethan Hunt. Ethan Hunt Claire was a friend of Ethan, along with being his friend and mentor's wife. They worked on the same IMF team. After the rest of their team was murdered, Claire worked with Ethan in order to take down the traitor, when in fact it was her husband who was the traitor. Behind the Scenes Claire Phelps is portrayed by French actress Emmanuelle Béart in Mission: Impossible. Appearances * Mission: Impossible Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mission: Impossible (1996) Characters Category:1964 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Antagonists Category:IMF agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:French